goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeze
"Boost party resistance." Location dungeon.]]Golden Sun: Breeze resides in the Tret Tree dungeon-style location, in the upper-rightmost corner of the large exterior screen comprising of tree branches to climb up through. It is obscured by the leafy aspect of the scenery that gets cleared away by the "aura vision" surrounding Isaac as he approaches, so to know it is there you would have to walk up to the end of the topmost branches and reveal it. It must be battled to be acquired. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Breeze will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Breeze is one of the five Jupiter Djinn that Sveta carries along with her, along with Fleet, Waft, Bolt, and Haze. When she joins the party temporarily in Teppe Ruins in the middle of the game, these five Djinn can similarly be arranged and made use of by the party. Even if these Djinn are arranged among other Adepts by the time she leaves, though, these five Djinn will disappear, while the other Djinn that may have been assigned to Sveta will return to the other Adepts. Later in the game, during the long cutscenes that take place in early Belinsk Ruins, Sveta permanently joins your party again, and this time Breeze and the other four Djinn are obtained and made usable for the rest of the game. Incidentally, the official game ordering of the Djinn assumes that these five Djinn are found in Belinsk Ruins, rather than earlier in Teppe Ruins, which is why the Jupiter Djinn that are found between Teppe Ruins and Belinsk Ruins - Sirocco, Wisp, and Puff - are ordered before Sveta's own five Jupiter Djinn. As an opponent Statistically, Breeze has 243 HP, 22 PP, 79 Attack, 20 Defense, 42 Agility, and 7 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Breeze can use the following battle commands: *'Whirlwind:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large whirlwind laced with electric charges to spin through the enemy party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 20 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Ray:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 35 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 6 of its user's PP. *'Flash Bolt:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two purple lightning bolts to strike at the party briefly, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Plasma:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a single, large bolt of purplish lightning bolts to strike at the party and explode on impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Wind Slash:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a moderately large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 9 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Jupiter Djinni disappears from its field spot. If this happens to you, however, an available entrance/exit is pretty close by, so going in and out of it will make Breeze reappear in its usual spot right away, and it can easily be battled again. When defeated, Breeze yields 88 EXP and 100 Coins, and the Breeze Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Flint, its rewards increase to 114 EXP and 130 Coins. Breeze has a wide variety of offensive Jupiter Psynergy to work with, with Wind Slash being its strongest offense. By this point it is possible to have two Venus Djinn, so you will be able to summon Ramses and deal just over 100 damage to it in one hit. Its low PP meter, coupled with the likelihood of it fleeing once all of those Psynergies are disabled, function as a pseudo-"timer" for the battle. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12, base PP by 5, base Defense by 2, and base Luck by 1. When Breeze's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts get buffed with an additional 40 resistance points to all their resistances. This is twice as strong as the effect of the Resist Psynergy. In The Lost Age the Mercury Djinni Steam has exactly the same effect. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Breeze is the one Djinni that is Resist doubled in effectiveness, and since Resist is a Psynergy that is not available to any Adept until level 22 while this Djinni is acquired early in the game, this can be a very valuable measure to lower the damage of boss enemies' elemental assaults toward you from when it is collected all the way up to the endgame. When Ivan is in his mono-elemental class series, the Wind Seer class series, he will learn Resist at 22, but unleashing Breeze in battle should almost always be considered a superior option because it is a twice-as-strong effect that does not even detract from his PP-meter, and the fact his Djinni will be then put On Standby may better let him perform a Jupiter summon the next turn. Note that resistance-buffing effects like these stack with each other up until all Adepts have +80 resistance rating modifiers. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Breeze's ability makes it a second Steam, a Mercury Djinni with the exact same effect that the TLA party finds in the middle of that game, and these two together are the only Djinn whose effects are two Resists worth of resistance-buffing at once. Even by the endgame of The Lost Age, the large Resistance buffs afforded by these Djinn go quite a good way to lowering the damage your overall party takes from any form of offense associated with an element. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Breeze remains a good support method for a non-warrior Adept to use, though bosses in the game are not as threatening to the party, for the most part. Breeze and its identical counterpart, the Mercury Djinni Mellow, are best used in the final boss battle and the optional boss battle against the Star Magician, who have a lot of damaging multi-target elemental attacks. The fact that two turns of PP-free Resist-casting transpires in one turn grants the user more opportunity to do other important things on the next turn, which is important in both these battles. Incidentally, while this Djinni comes with Sveta, Breeze should immediately be traded onto Karis (if she is in her mono-elemental Jupiter class series) because Karis is in a "caster role" and typically not used for attacking, while Sveta is all about physical assaults and would be better off used for attacking than using up one of her turns to support the party's Resistance ratings. Name Origin A breeze is a gentle wind. Something silky is soft, a similar feeling to a light breeze; however, the term can also refer to a seductive or persuasive voice or manner, with suave and smooth speech or movement patterns. The manipulative aspect is relevant to Jupiter's cognizant aspects, while the smoothness is relevant to the theme of providing a gentle boost in resistance. Category:Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Resistance-raising effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Dark Dawn Djinn